KNPR
'''KNPR '''is an ABC O&O affiliate in Prattsville, NE, broadcasting on Channel 16. It is owned by ABC Owned Television Stations. Programming Schedule Newscast Titles * The Prattsville Report (1954-1971) * NewsWatch 16 (1971-1983) * Channel 16 News (1983-1992) * NewsChannel 16 (1992-1996) * ABC 16 News (1996-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Jim Deschanel - anchor; weekday mornings and 11:00am (1994) * Paige Stone - anchor; weekday mornings and 11:00am (2000) * Tom Mungerson - anchor; weeknights at 4, 5, 6, and 10 (2020) * Valerie Simpson - anchor; weeknights at 4, 5, 6, and 10 (1996) * John Dorian - anchor; weekend mornings (1993) * Lisa Gardenia - anchor; weekend mornings (1988) * Brent DeVoe - anchor; weekend evenings (2002) * Michelle Hopkus - anchor; weekend evenings (1995) ABC 16 Weather * Chris Stewart - meteorologist; weekday mornings and 11:00am (1997) * Mitchell Trujillo - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 5, 6, and 10 (2001) * Molly Elias - meteorologist; weekend mornings (1986) * Jennifer Taft - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2004) ABC 16 Sports * Paul Scully - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2002) * Mike Sakai - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1993) Current On-Air Reporters (WIP) Former On-Air Staff * Ken Donaldsworth - anchor (1992-2020; now retired) News Slogans * Your 24-Hour News Source in Prattsville! (1983-1994) * Prattsville's News Leader (1994-present) Station Slogans * You're Still Having Fun, Channel 16's Still the One (1979-1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You and Me and Channel 16 (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Now is the Time, Channel 16 is the Place (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Come on Along with Channel 16 (1982-1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * That Special Feeling on Channel 16 (1983-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We're with You on Channel 16 (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You'll Love It on Channel 16 (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Together on Channel 16 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Something's Happening on Channel 16 (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Prattsville's Watching Channel 16 (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * If It's Prattsville, It Must Be Channel 16 (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Watched By More Prattsvilleans, Channel 16, ABC (1993-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Nobody Does It Like ABC 16 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good on ABC 16 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV on ABC 16 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * ABC 16, Start Here (2007-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * The Only Place To Be, ABC 16 (2014-present; localized version of ABC ad campaign) Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 16 Category:ABC Stations Owned By Disney Category:Prattsville, NE Category:Nebraska Category:ABC-owned stations Category:Television stations and channels established in 1954 Category:Disney/ABC